Aoi Masaharu
Aoi Masaharu '(葵雅治) is one of the elemental beasts in Shijinjuu. Nicknamed '''Black Tortoise of the North '(玄武, "Genbu"), Aoi has total control over the water element. Aoi is considered a monster to some, yet a friend to many. He described himself as "a man who never sleeps", not meaning it literally. Known to most as simply "Aoi", people who recognise his prowess in wielding the bow calls him '''Ou no Taka (王の鷹, "King of Hawks") instead. Appearance Aoi takes the appearance of a rather effeminate male, with rather pale skin and golden eyes, almost giving him a vampiric appearance. He has slightly below shoulder length white hair, which can be considered rather messy, with locks going below his nose. Commonly wearing a magician's like attire, this includes most prominently a black hat, with a golden strap and white fur on the corner. He also wears a larger piece of white fur over his right arm. He commonly wears a red jacket with a black tie and white undershirt under this. He wears white gloves that have a Swastika like pattern imprinted on them, and with this, he wears black pants and leather shoes. While training, he wears a rather floral blue Kosode, which has large bell sleeves, and wears grey hakama along with this. He usually keeps one half of it unworn, revealing a mildly toned and lean figure. Personality Before his awakening, Aoi didn't care if anyone around him was being hurt. He was totally oblivious when his parents died. He didn't care about anyone except himself. Having been trained in the martial arts, he could easily defeat any opponent he encountered. Being the arrogant self he was, when he really needed help with money, he had no one to turn to, as a result, going into depression. When he wanted to commit suicide, the beast inside of him awakened. After a few instances of meeting an black tortoise, he knew that he was somehow connected to it. From then on, he started to understand the world more and became more reliable and selfless, thanfully, people gave him a chance since he was still a child. A curious person by nature, Aoi doesn't believe in "graduating" from studies. Using all his intelligence, he seeks the answer himself if no one could provide him answers. He learns something new everyday. With that curious mind of his, many people turned to him when they face an unsolved mystery. Many people wondered why Aoi had such great talent in archery. Even as a kid, he beat many adults at that specific sport. His friends encouraged him to join an archery school. His teachers were surprised with his talent, with the exception of one. His final day at the school, Kazuki, the only teacher who seemed to dislike, wanted to meet him. After a session of talking, Aoi realised that he wasn't an ordinary person instead a Quincy, an almost extinct race. He appears to be a playful and unreliable person, in truth, he can be really compassionate as he can easily match another person's state of being. He enjoys staying in bed and thinking. He has even thought of his entire life, from his childhood to his future. Despite not have any resemblence, he likes feels joy just by thinking of his life story. History Childhood Born into a rich family, Aoi was spoilt from the very moment he was born. His parents gave him everything he wanted despite him not caring for them at all. When they scold him, all he had to do was cry and he would get everything he wanted. A top student in his elementary school, he was praised by everyone, which caused him to become even more arrogant. He had always wanted to try archery as it was the only thing he was interested in. In his fourth year of elementary school, his parents got busier and busier and started to ignore Aoi. This very thing has caused him and his family to drift apart. Before they knew it, Aoi didn't listen to their words and took all his anger out on him classmates. Being the rich and arrogant kid he was, Aoi got out of trouble with just a bundle of notes. He demanded his parents let him learn archery or he'll continue to make trouble in school. Feeling threatened, his parents let him learn archery and he was surprisingly good at it. He won every archery competition he joined. Parent's Death Instead of being largely affected by the death of his parents, Aoi didn't care at all. He began to seek fights to satisfy his anger. He spent every last cent of his parent's money. Only after that did he realise that everything he's been doing was wrong. He went to all his relatives and friends to seek help. Sadly, everyone refused to help him, most of them telling him that he was so much better off than them. He ended up joining a gang, in which would pay him for everything mision he did. That turned out badly because his gang's "master" bullied him and made him do many missions, but not paying him. He killed every men in the gang and stole their money. Awakening Even after stealing the gang's money, he didn't have enough money to buy a house to live in. After everything was taken away from him, he resorted to suicide. He jumped off a cliff and all his memories all flashed in front of him. He knew that it was the end of his life. He suddenly stopped when he was falling and then rised up again. Not knowing that he was on a large tortoise, he started moving around before he heard a roar. He froze in place and looked down, seeing an black coloured creature. Time at the Holy Arrow Institute Changing himself as a whole person, many people forgave him. Acing every subject, everyone acknowledged his prowess in archery and studying. Everyone except a single man called Kazuki Yamada. Kazuki would always look at him with piercing eyes. Aoi was shocked and scared of Kazuki and thought he was an alien from above. At his last day in the school, Kazuki sought out to talk to him. After talking, Aoi knew that he was in actual fact a Quincy and not an ordinary human. He also realised that the reason why his parents died was because they were taken out by a race called the Shinigami. He asked Kazuki how he knew and had a huge surprise when he knew that Kazuki himself is a Quincy. He continuously bugged Kazuki to train him to be able to control the size of his bow instead of firing arrows consecutively. As a result, he was able to change the size at will, but can fire little arrows consecutively. Synopsis Equipment *'Quincy Bangle '(装身具, sōshingu): Aoi's Quincy Bangle takes the form of a diagonal swastika on his glove. *'Seele Schneider' (魂を切り裂くもの, zēreshunaidā): Aoi carries one of these thin swords. He is highly capable of using it, up to the point of easily injuring Kichirou. Powers & Abilities Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation: Being a Quincy, primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. To him, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. He manipulate spiritual energy for both offensive and defensive purposes. To defend himself, he fires a spirit arrow to counterattack the incoming attack. Aoi is also able to "absorb" reiatsu attacks such as Hakuai and Cero. *'Quincy Bow & Spirit Arrows': As his power increases, Aoi is able to fire more spiritual arrows continuously. Like Ishida Ryūken, after undergoing many training sessions, Aoi is able to change the size of his bow and he is able to fire 3 spiritual arrows at once. His limit of consecutive arrows is 690. Master Archer: Blessed with his ability to fire multiple arrows at the same time, Aoi is also capable of hitting targets accurately. More so when he fires a single arrow, Aoi has a 80% chance of hitting his target accurately. When he fires three arrows at once, the rate of accuracy decreases to 45% unless he's really lucky. Not as precise as Kazuki, Aoi mostly misses his target by 10-20cm. Genius Intellect: Aoi's intelligence is one of the key factors that make people afraid of him. Even during his childhood, people hailed him as a child genius. Whenever he's in trouble, he would analyze the situation he is in before making any moves. He has also shown himself to be highly profound, being able to analyze the position at which his spiritual arrow could curve and go straight for his enemy. Gintō User: In contrast to his proficiency in other Quincy skills, Aoi has no talent in Gintō whatsoever. In fact, this very ability is the usually the reason for his downfalls. There is usually a 50% chance that he would successfully pull of a normal "spell". The only "spell" that he can use proficiently is Sprenger. Even then, his power in Gintō is not even a quarter of Ishida Uryuu. Expert Hakuda Combatant: Due to being trained in hakuda since young, Aoi can use Hakuda up to an extent. Aoi used martial arts since young, most noticeably in Taekwondo. As a result, his skills in using this is great. As great as he is, however, he has certain flaws that many have pointed out to him. After training with Kazuki in order to inprove his Quincy abilities, Aoi hasn't been as good as he was before. Spirit Bow Senjutsu Yumi (仙術弓, Bow of Wizardry) is the name of Aoi's spirit bow. His spirit bow takes the appearance of a light blue bow, topped off with a little bit of gold near the handle and some gold lines. He uses arrows which are brown in color, in a quiver with similar patterns to the bow. *'Sanruida Getsuei' (三塁打月影, Triple Moonbeam): Aoi fires one Quincy arrow at a time, making them hit the opponent consecutively. The colours are different levels. In other words, this attack is mostly all he uses, just different types of strong. The basic and normal Sanruida Getsuei is the ultimate yellow one. The medium level one is the yellow with a slight tint of red. And the ultimate and most powerful level one is the one with mostly blue, followed by red then yellow. Elemental Control After awakening his elemental beast, Aoi trained to use it's powers. As such, he has developed water abilities. He can also control any water that is visible to him, something any person with the beast can do. Instead of giving him a name like some other Shijinjuu do, Aoi simply calls him Genbu. This ability serves as a Zanpakutō, thought not exactly the same. *'Kihaku Hyoumei' (気迫表明, Soul Manifestation): Like it's name suggests, this ability allows Aoi to manifest the Black Tortoise, be it large or small. Aoi usually uses this technique to travel if he isn't rushed. A huge downside of travelling using this is that due to being a tortoise, it's slow. The bigger, the slower. Behind The Scenes Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Quincy Category:Elemental Manipulator Category:Characters Category:Character